narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sesshomaru Maki
Background Sesshomaru is sent to Kumo to improve their Research and Development Divison. Appearance Sesshomaru is a tall young man with ghostly-white skin, long blonde hair which he keeps in ponytail with two strands of hair loosely parted on his forehead. He has serpentine, green eyes comparable to that of a snakes. Though he is quite thin he has maintained a relatively muscular figure possessing lean muscles. During his time as a Jonin-level shinobi of Konoha, he mostly wore the standard outfit consisting of the flat-jacket, shinobi pants and toeless boots, with his headband round his forehead with the two bangs over it. Personality Sesshomaru is a man of science. Due to his former position as Orochmaru's apprentice, Sesshomaru has developed a thirst for knowledge and will go to extremes to acquire it. He has devoted his life to science and wants to discover the secret to immortality, this however is more of a secondary goal as Sesshomaru is genuinely passionate about all things to do with science and has a genuine love for discovering new things and pushing the human body to its limits so as to evolve further. Sesshomaru is not incapable of compassion, rather he finds it difficult to express his feelings outside of the field of science, due to his isolated childhood he finds it difficult to relate to others and even more difficult to understand them and their feelings. He looks at everything in life like he does an equation: trying to break it down and analyse it. Because of all this he may appear stiff and uptight around others. Despite his many flaws, Sesshomaru does indeed posses some form of a moral code which distinguishes him from individuals such as Takeshi Kuroshitsugi, who have no moral code whatsoever. Though he allies himself with Sosuke and Takeshi he doesn't do so for reasons other than Sosuke's vast resources to aid him in his scientific endeavours. Abilities Ninjutsu His mentor and his own ambitious mind set drove him to seek a vast knowledge of all Ninjutsu. His intelligence and skill helped him to gain a vast arsenal of Ninjutsu, which he can implore in many different ways. Sesshomaru is quite proficient in the use of Kenjutsu, as shown by his skill wielding Mamushi, using its length and speed to give himself a monumental advantage over his opponents. He wields Mamushi with enough skill to be able to briefly fight with Sosuke. Fuinjutsu Sesshomaru gained an interest in Fuinjutsu from Orochimarus intrest in the Uzumaki clan. Sesshomaru learnedc several effective techniques at a rather young age and showed immensev understanding regarding the extremely complex nature of Fuinjutsu, which revealed his aptitude for Fuinjutsu. This talent later blossomed into a wide mastery over the subject of seals as he grew older and by his fifth teenth birthday, had been noted by many teachers and expericed shinobi to have far surpassed the level of which the Fourth Hokage had possessed with Fuinjutsu at that particular age. Nature Transformation Sesshomaru can use four of the five basic nature transformations (Earth, Water and Fire) as well as Yin Release and Yang Release. Intelligence From his childhood, Sesshomaru was unanimously identified as a genius prodigy. His time serving as Orchomaru's apprentice gave him access to the formers vast array of knowledge and information. Sesshomaru boasts genius-level intellect and was renowned through Konogakure as the most intelligent person to ever be trained at their academy, his genius mind trumps even that of Orochimaru's. He was the most intelligent, scientific and inventitive mind in the entirety of the Konohagakure and quite possibly in all five major villages. Master Inventor and Scientist Sesshomaru has used his vast expanse of knowledge and genius intellect to concuct various devices to aid him in battle. Snake Techniques Like his mentor, Sesshomaru posseses various snake techniques to contrast with his somewhat serpentine appearance. Body Modifications